With the rapid development of mobile terminal technologies, mobile terminals become more and more popular and serve as essential equipment in people's lives. People can learn or be entertained with mobile terminals.
Currently, a mobile terminal typically has a touch display panel including a display area and a transparent non-display area. In order to improve the aesthetic appeal of the mobile terminal, generally, the lower surface of the non-display area is coated with ink which forms a plurality of layers so as to cover the internal structure of the mobile terminal.
Additionally, the mobile terminal may have a proximity sensor including an infrared emitter and an infrared receiver. The infrared emitter is configured to emit infrared light which is reflected by an external object and forms reflected light. The infrared receiver is configured to receive the reflected light, and then determine whether a distance between the mobile terminal and the external object becomes greater or less, according to the intensity of the reflected light.
Typically, the proximity sensor is disposed at the top of the front surface of the mobile terminal and is adjacent to a front camera. Hence, a through-hole should be made in the non-display area so as to receive the proximity sensor, which prevents the non-display area from being further reduced, in contrast to the pursuit of an increase in the proportion of the display area. Therefore, the proportion of the display area may be small.